


Neverlife

by The_Strange_One



Category: Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: F/M, Fluffish, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Strange_One/pseuds/The_Strange_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILERS! Do not read if you have not seen up to and including both episodes of The Thirteenth Floor.</p>
<p>A /very/ short one-shot about their time on the Neverside. May become a mini-series/multi-chapter fic if enough people like it: This is just a test, to see if people like my writing style. Please let me know if you do or if you don't. :) (This is my first fanfic on here. Just so you know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverlife

A Wizard and a Necross, albeit a Necross in a human body, who are in love, would be considered the highest of all blasphemies by nearly all Necross, save one, perhaps two; so condemnable,  that it has never been thought of.

'Till that day.

The day a Necross and a Wizard, thrown together by chance, or fate, fell in love: A sweet, pure kind of innocent love, no more than a shy glance, or a chaste kiss.

Despite all these whispered "I love you"s, "Always"es, and "Forever"s. Despite this sound of fast-beating hearts, despite this sight of smiling mouths, and of confused-yet-laughing eyes, both are hiding the fear. The fear that this hell-turned-paradise will surely, one day, have to fade.

Wanting this entrapment never to end. Dreading the moment when this sort-of-bliss is over, when they both return to reality. But this _is_ reality, all these years in this dream of another life; this is _real_ , right _here_ , right _now_.

This can only last for so long.

It is too long to be trapped here.

It is not long enough.

For surely they will have to go back to the Dayside one day, and when they do, what of this love that has grown between them?

What of _them_?


End file.
